


Knotty Discovery

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dildos, Kink Discovery, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: It started with Sideswipe being roused from sleep due to very loud neighbours. However learning about Prowl's unusual properties it lights a fire in him that he didn't know existed.He didn't know it could be that frustrating to discover something new to have fun with.





	1. Chapter 1

Sideswipe didn’t know what woke him up at first. It was just at first the small groggy feeling of something that roused him from recharge. He laid on his back for a moment on the Ark, in the small closet called a room for those that didn’t have steady quarters and were stuck doing bunk rotation.

It took few more seconds for what woke him up to repeat. There were grunts and moans in regular rhythm supported by the banging as the accompaniment.

Great, just great. Sideswipe frowned as he realized what was going on, some enterprising couple had figured that a frontliner would just sleep through the whole thing. Sideswipe tried, he did try, but just as he felt his body finally relax and ready to dip into recharge again there was a crescendo from the couple, making his efforts to actually get some decent recharge, the few hours of peace and quiet he could get between the battles, all for nothing.

His imagination ran wild of what he could do to the two idiots who couldn’t keep it for long enough to find an actual quiet spot. How he could just barge in and rough them up but the tradeoff of being in the brig for couple of days for assault. Or he could just start pretending to self-service to their noises to make them embarrassed, or just knock in their rhythm to let them know just how vocal they were.

And then he settled on one idea. So he waited and listened. It took an excruciating long time but finally one of them achieved a climax, the other likely following, before both going silent.

Stepping out of his room, Sideswipe approached the door leading to the two annoyances. He prepped by flaring his armor in a show of intimidation and anger than he really had, with the intention of pissing them off. With his own issue of getting no recharge, scaring them would also be a plus. Once he felt he was sufficiently prepared, he opened the doors, revealing, to his surprise, the culprits .

He had not planned on chewing out the Autobots’ head tactician, nor the spec-ops agent. Jazz was bent over, squirming by the intrusion, only for Prowl to pin him further down, with a collective hiss of discomfort. Prowl recovered first, glaring at Sideswipe with his default indifference look of him. It didn’t take Jazz long to look up as well, his patented lazy smirk stretched across his face.

“Really, guys? Really?” Sideswipe groaned. There went the plan on scaring or goading them. He could never really win a psychological game against either of them under normal circumstances; this time would be no different.

“Jazz assured me there would be no one in the adjacent rooms,” Prowl said. Jazz squirmed some more, but his efforts were halted with Prowl pinning him down.

“Whoops.” Jazz chuckled without a hint of regret.

“So you decided to get stuck with a little bit of a show-off?” Sideswipe smirked in turn. His plan to ruffle the noisemakers gone south, he hadn’t devised any clever backup plans; annoying Prowl and blaming Jazz was good enough.

He hadn’t expected Prowl’s reaction: gritted dentae, doorwings twitching, as though Sideswipe made a horribly bad joke. Jazz expressed quite the opposite, laughing and attempting a more comfortable position. Prowl still held him down, gripping his waist, pushing down on him with a snarl of discomfort.

“So…” Sideswipe trailed off as he glanced at the exit. “You done? Because I really want some recharge and you’re a terrible distraction.”

“Prowl’s done, I’m not.” Jazz moaned, pushing back on Prowl as he gripped the edge of the box they were using as support.

“What?” That was not how interfacing was done; usually the one spiking needed a period to recover.

“I have a knotted spike,” Prowl said. “It’s a rare quirk of the Praxian frametype.”

“Meaning that after he overloads, he’s stuck to me.” Jazz worked his hips, gyrating against Prowl. Sideswipe witnessed the bottom mech shuddering from the stimulation.

“And he loves it, as you can see.” Prowl relaxed his arms, now stroking Jazz's back and occasionally pinching his horns. 

It dawned on Sideswipe that he hadn’t barged in at the end of an interface; they were still in the middle of it. He glanced again at the exit, the doors now closed due to inactivity. But the tug of curiosity kept him from leaving. He had heard of knots before, but he hadn’t given it any thought, neither in the context of him or his friends, nor in any self-service material.

“You want to feel what it’s like?” Jazz asked, his tone whenever he had suggested mischievous shenanigans. .

Sideswipe felt his own valve twinge, attempting to fathom how it would feel inside him. A knotted spike swelling and locking it within the first calipers of the valve, unable to withdraw. 

And then Jazz reached down to his groin, touching his own valve.

Oh, so that was how he would feel it. Sideswipe snapped out of his trance and smirked as Prowl frowned slightly. He wasn’t protesting, however, and Sideswipe knew that if Prowl didn’t like something, including Sideswipe barging in on them interfacing, he would definitely make sure that Sideswipe would learn a painful lesson. Advancing cautiously over to the coupled mechs, Sideswipe decided it was better not to look as he moved his hand down between them. He had never interfaced with Prowl or Jazz, so this was uncharted territory.

There was wetness, Jazz's lubricant mixed with Prowl’s transfluid. The red mech braced himself with his hand on Jazz's back. Prowl pulled away just enough for Sideswipe’s hand to avoid being pinned between him and Jazz. Sideswipe’s probing fingers quickly located Jazz's valve and the base of Prowl’s spike, joined.

The valve was strangely distended. He felt around it and he heard Prowl shudder from the external stimulation. Prowl pushed forward, just enough for Sideswipe to feel the valve’s wall push back to somewhat normal. Taking the hint, Sideswipe withdrew his hand.

He could only wonder how it felt for Jazz. Was he really stuck and at Prowl’s mercy? Or would he be able to pull himself free? Would it be painful? Sideswipe imagined himself on his back, with Prowl over him, grinning in challenge.

Sideswipe made sure not to bare his array right now.

“Do you want to join?” Prowl asked. Sideswipe jumped, wondering if Prowl had somehow figured out how to read minds.

“I can?” Sideswipe asked. How long it would take Prowl to get that knot out of Jazz and into him? Did he need some recovery period?

“Make use of Jazz's mouth,” Prowl ordered. “He’s the one that woke you up and lied to me. He can be punished for that mouth of his.”

Yeah, that was probably more what Prowl had in mind; he wouldn’t want Sideswipe in that way, he likely thought that Sideswipe would be a terrible handful during a regular interface, let alone an act that would end up prolonging the connection.

“Eh, sure.” Sideswipe shrugged in agreement, stepping back to face Jazz. Jazz didn’t protest, meeting Sideswipe’s gaze with a smirk of his own, licking his lips as his optics darted between Sideswipe’s face and his spike array, which Sideswipe was rubbing.

Using his free hand to take hold on Jazz's helm, Sideswipe was careful not to touch the horns. He nudged the spec-ops officer to suggest for Jazz to look up, who complied.

“You sure about it?” Sideswipe asked, only to be met with an enthusiastic nod and more licking. Glancing at Prowl, who also nodded in return, reassuring the frontliner. Sideswipe stopped rubbing his panel, allowing it to slide away. His spike didn’t instantly pressurize, he had hoped to get spiked, rather than to have his spike serviced.   
Jazz inched forward, pulling Prowl with him to lick at at Sideswipe’s spike; Sideswipe complied, granting Jazz access. 

Without hesitation, Jazz took the spike into his mouth. Sideswipe had both his hands on his head, rubbing it, before struck with an idea. He took note of Prowl’s rhythm, then worked on rubbing the horns in tandem. Jazz shuddered, moaning around Sideswipe’s spike unable to concentrate whether to suck or lick it. Sideswipe switched tactics, simulating the left horn while his other hand rubbed at the side of Jazz's face.

Now longer distracted, Jazz could now give a proper blowjob. Sideswipe shuddered, losing the rhythm, losing pace with Prowl. Suddenly Jazz gripped Sideswipe’s hips and pulled him even closer, holding him in place. Sideswipe froze, realising Jazz intended to take in his whole spike, inching himself down slowly down its length, as Sideswipe remained rooted in place, trying his best not to overload at that moment.

Prowl took the opportunity to speed up his rhythm. Jazz's moan was barely a tremble around the head of the Sideswipe’s spike, earning a shout from frontliner. Prowl didn’t let up, and Sideswipe witnessed how Jazz's whole body shivered in an overload, clearly not the first overload of the evening. Jazz sucked hard on the spike as he lifted his head, slowly dislodging it from his throat with a comedic pop when it cleared from his lips .

Sideswipe was struck with an idea. When Jazz attempted to move back to the spike after catching his breath, Sideswipe gripped his head and pulled it back, his other hand gripping his own spike. Now there was no holding back. He saw Jazz's visor brighten, realising what was happening, as Sideswipe forced his head in place, jerking himself. It took only few strokes to hit his overload. He grunted, aiming his spike at Jazz's face . Jazz smiled, uncaring of the hot transfluid splattered across his face.

Sideswipe vented heavily, comprehending his deed so apparently on Jazz, who licked away what he could reach. Jazz then flinched, prompting Sideswipe to look up at Prowl, who had pushed against Jazz. Prowl pulled himself free, his spike rapidly depressurizing. Prowl was too quick to hide his spike, coaxing the knot down and back in the sheath before Sideswipe to catch a good glimpse of it.

“Uh, so yeah.” Sideswipe had grown painfully aware that he was now the third wheel as Jazz heaved himself up and Prowl already had a couple of rags in his hands, extending one to Jazz, who accepted it once he was able to sit up. Sideswipe wasn’t included of the post-coital ceremony, and he grew uncomfortable being there.

“Did we push you?” Prowl turned serious, regarding Sideswipe as his wings straightened.

“No.” Sideswipe retorted, shaking his head. “I just...” He trailed off, averting his gaze. “I just gotta go. Gotta clean myself up.” There wasn’t much to clean on him, just what was under the spike cover and his hands. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jazz, who had his face full of rag, wiping away Sideswipe’s fluids. Not wishing to hang around to wait for Jazz’s reaction, Sideswipe turned around and left, heading straight for the washracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Anxiety and trepidation arrived in a nondescript parcel, with no indicator of what was in it, only a vague sender address with no real identifying information and it was addressed to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe had nearly rejected it. He recalled that the moment after he cleaned himself he went looking for someone still in the toy making business. The toys that one really didn’t share with their friends unless they were very close friends. He had found few of them, but only one that did it to the specifications that Sideswipe wanted.

The wait from ordering to getting it had been rather long. Sideswipe had in the end resorted to trying to work with only fantasies and his regular false spike.

It didn’t work.

Seeing Prowl actually interfacing was probably the reason for why he suddenly started to consider him as something attainable, as someone that he could share a berth with. Smokescreen had been fun enough in bed, both spiking and being spiked, but Prowl was more of a forbidden fruit that Sideswipe couldn’t get, no matter how much he wanted to.

It wasn’t even the Praxian frametype that was getting to him, It was Prowl, his personality.

And his spike.

Sideswipe felt pathetic. He hadn’t even seen it because he had been too slow to act. Prowl had been pretty protective of it, so quick to make sure that Sideswipe didn’t even catch a minute glimpse of it. Yet all his thoughts were about it, the knot. Being stuck to Prowl and either try to get out, which upon reading could be painful and require a trip to Ratchet if not done right, or somehow able to reverse the role and have it be Prowl that was stuck to Sideswipe and was at his mercy. Though his own fantasies were more about having Prowl being the dominant one, like he had simply offered Jazz to Sideswipe, or at least Jazz’s mouth.

He wanted to at least be able to mitigate from those fantasies, and hopefully what was in the box would help him. Sideswipe had heard horror stories about mechs that had to end up in medbay when they decided to get creative with their interfacing toys instead of actually having something proven and safe.

The story about the powerdrill was particularly memorable for Sideswipe.

But now he didn’t want to think about that. He went inside his small assigned recharge/rec room for the day after today’s work detail. He opened up the box to reveal a false spike. But it was a bit different than his old one. Around the same size, same flared base to prevent it from going entierly up the valve, same suction cup to make it stick to the floor.

But it was the knot that was different his new interfacing toy from his old one. Just above the flared base of the spike the circumference was the same, but then it drastically increased, showing more spherical or raindrop shape near the bottom.

Sideswipe wasn’t sure if this was really close to the true knot Prowl had. But he needed it to at least be good enough for him. The thought of the package coming was probably all that kept him from trying to ask Bluestreak if he had a strange frame quirk, or just outright asking Prowl if he wanted to frag him.

It hadn’t stopped himself in his dreams during recharge. Waking up with the berth stained hadn’t been as much fun as that dream.

Sideswipe sat on his berth, inspecting the false spike. He felt nervous as he handled it, like when he had his first false spike. He chalked up his nervousness due to the fact that this would be the first time he would have a knot in his valve. At least when he got his false spike he hadn’t been a stranger to interfacing, but he felt embarrassed to be so shy about it, it was just a different design.

Sideswipe put the spike aside and sat on the berth up against the wall. He had legs splayed and his array tilted slightly upwards. He rubbed with his hands at his valve array, teasing the seams of it. He rarely teased himself such but now was an exception. He wasn’t feeling as ready as he was before he first held the package. But it didn’t mean that the moment tonight was lost.

Sideswipe continued his soft massage until he felt a bit heated up and he was beginning to flex his valve from behind the covers. He let the valve cover slide away and put in one finger up his valve, feeling the slickness of his lubricants coating it in wetness.

Perfect.

He withdrew the finger and moved it up to his external node. He rubbed at it, venting heavily as he was self-servicing himself hard. After few minutes he withdrew, as hard as it was. He slowed his ventilations, sitting up on the berth before letting himself slink down on the floor. He didn’t want to put his fingers up his valve right now, to self-service that way. He didn’t want to rub at his node until he overloaded. He had a new interfacing toy and he both wanted to use it and he was nervous about it. 

He grabbed the false spike, regarded the knot for the last time and then stuck it on the floor.

It was almost comedic how that spike was upright on the floor, waiting for Sideswipe to simply sit down on it and have it plunge into his valve. The longer Sideswipe looked at it the more he felt it was silly. That was not how it was supposed to go. He recalled his newer fantasies where Prowl was his partner, holding him down. Sideswipe had never thought about riding him. And the idea of riding Prowl felt laughable.

Sideswipe picked the spike up, having to pull at it to make the suction up give up its grip on the floor. He considered trying to put it low on the wall, try to have himself lie down on the back and take the spike that way. But he couldn’t really picture his legs in that position. He did recall self-servicing his valve with his feet against the wall with a poster of his old celebrity crush back then, now long gone since the beginning of the war. But his valve had been nowhere near the wall those times.

Sideswipe put it a bit further up the wall, then went down on four.

It was trying to get his aft on the wall that was the problem now that he was actually attempting it. His feet, as he was kneeling, stuck out from behind his aft and hit the wall first. He moved his legs to the side and he felt the false spike brush up against his aft but the whole awkward position with his legs had his valve pointed more towards the side rather than up against the wall.

Sideswipe sat up, growling in frustration. He was losing focus, he was losing tempo. He pulled the false spike off the wall and threw it down in front of him. Had it landed on the suction cup then it would have been comedic, but it simply flopped down on its side, not even trying to invite Sideswipe into using it and looking more like a whoops find when looking through a friend’s room rather than anything else.

He usually used his hands with his old false spike, pumping it in and out. Or he used the suction cup and rode it if he wasn’t in the mood to use his hands or his hands or arms were sore. Neither option seemed good, only a bad compromise compared to the fantasies and thought he had the past couple of weeks.

So no riding, no using his hands. Before he took up the spike again he tried to lie on his back while pushing his groin towards the wall, stopping way ahead knowing that his legs would soon protest or give if he were to try to have his valve right up against the wall.

While powertools were still a definite no for him, the thought of trying to rig up came up in his mind. He couldn’t have just a straight pole out from the wall and tie the spike to that, it would need support and even that kind of basic engineering wasn’t something that Sideswipe knew how to do.

And as he turned around the answer to his woes were right up there in his face. The berth. It had enough space beneath it for him to put his legs under, allowing his aft to be right up against it. Sideswipe tried, going down on all fours. He had to adjust the height of the berth couple of times before he found the right height for it, with him comfortably on all four with his aft planted right up against the berth’s edge.

He laid down and turned around, rubbing at his valve again. He had lost some steam and will when struggling with the setup. This time he put couple of fingers up his valve, working them in and out, sometimes withdrawing them to play with his external node. It felt a bit more boring than before, so he shut his optics and pictured Prowl kneeling next to him, that it were his fingers in his valve.

 _”Like that don’t you?”_ Sideswipe shuddered as he pictured Prowl smirking, beaming with pride that he had reduced Sideswipe to self-service to the thought of him, brought by only barging in on him and Jazz.

_”But this is not what you want, is it?”_

Sideswipe shuddered, finding it frightening how easy it was to get back into the mood with only that imagination of his picturing Prowl. He onlined his optics, picking up the sad-looking knotted spike and secured it on the berth’s edge. His hand was still on his valve, resting against the valve lips instead of teasing the node or plunging into the valve. He went down on fours, inching back until he felt his aft brush against his valve lips. He had judged the height perfectly.

As he backed up more, he let his free hand guide the new false spike to his valve opening and pushed back, feeling the head of the spike enter his valve. He groaned and let go, let both of his arms support him as he backed up further.

_”You like being filled, don’t you?”_

Sideswipe shuddered, imagining Prowl holding his sides as he pushed his spike into Sideswipe. Sideswipe backed up until he felt the knot of the false spike, then moved himself so that while the knot did not enter him, he would be able to take the entire length.

And then he rocked against the spike, moving slowly and moaning each time that spike plunged into him. He couldn’t concentrate enough to figure out what Prowl would say to him in this situation, but he didn’t need to. He was finally, even though self-servicing, getting spiked.

Then he imagined Prowl smirking, gloating that he had Sideswipe beneath him, that he was using the valve of the usually stubborn proud frontliner. Sideswipe stopped rocking on his arms and legs, and pushed against the spike. He felt the valve lips catch on the knot, feeling slight burn as the not quite wet lips were struggling against it. He withdrew slightly, reaching back with his hand to spread the lubricant to the outside of his valve and to the lips. Then he vented deeply and pushed back again.

There was no burning this time as he pushed on it, even though the valve was still resisting against the knot. Sideswipe whimpered, picturing how this was point of no return, how Prowl loomed over him knowing that once he was inside Sideswipe was stuck to him, just like how Jazz was, and he could do whatever he liked with Sideswipe.

Sideswipe gasped as the knot slipped inside his valve, and how his valve was now up against the flared base of the false spike. Sideswipe pulled, feeling a little bit of resistance as the calipers went against the knot.

Oh Primus he was stuck and it was hot. He rocked slightly, picturing himself unable to do anything as Prowl overloaded and he felt hotter than before.

And then the knot slipped out. Sideswipe snapped out of his fantasy as he knew that wasn’t supposed to happen. He whimpered as he pushed the knot back in. But couple of more times of pushing and pulling he realized he wasn’t getting off properly. He whimpered as he realized that he wasn’t getting used to the knot going in and out, that wasn’t part of what he expected or wanted. But he couldn’t get off with the small leeway he had when the knot was inside of him.

Sideswipe growled, pushing completely against the spike as his hand went to his valve, rubbing the outer node. It took around two minutes until he howled with a rather unsatisfying overload, even though it was loads better than to simply give up while full of charge.

Sideswipe withdrew from the false spike and sat down up against the berth, ripping the false spike out. This time it did land on the suction cup, glistening with his lubricants that were now also coating his hand. Sideswipe just glared at it, knowing that this looked comedic and was probably some sort of accomplishment to have the spike land in that way without trying, but there was nothing funny about it. It had been a bad overload that served to just get the charge out of him after a terrible self-service session.

Sideswipe didn’t even know whom to give that spike to as a stupid gag gift, it just standing there upright and glistening offended him that much.


	3. Chapter 3

After Sideswipe’s massive disappointment with the false spike, he sulked. It had gone unused since then, kept in a box with his personal belongings until he would know whom to gift it. At least he had cleaned it or else things would be even more awkward if he decided to get rid of it.

At first he had explored the only two alternatives he had. He soon discovered from Smokescreen that the ‘quirk’ was that rare that Bluestreak didn’t have it. Which was a bit of a relief given that Sideswipe felt he was a bit too much of a chatterbox.

The second alternative had returned a promising result. Asking around, he found out that Jazz and Prowl were far from exclusive. Apparently it was just some minor stress relief for both involved, with Jazz exploring other options with others, but no one seemed to know if Prowl had anyone else.

So that could be a bit awkward, if Sideswipe ended up with Prowl in berth and awaken some jealous beast in Jazz. That did happen often enough with couples in open relationship. And drawing Jazz’ ire was bad enough.

The problem was that Prowl was a stiff. Approaching him would be hard, bringing up the question would be harder. So that left only one venue, the only one that could have some objections to Sideswipe wanting Prowl in berth.

And talking to Jazz was as simple as finding him when he was sitting alone in the mess hall, and then sit down next to him with an offered cube of middling-grade energon.

“Welcome Sideswipe.” Jazz smiled and gestured to the empty space for Sideswipe to sit at. Sideswipe smiled in return.

“Hey there.” Sideswipe said. “How has it been going for special operations?”

“Same old same old.” Jazz waved his hand. “Not much I can say to someone with your clearance.” He smirked. “What I can talk about is the fact that a certain frontliner has been asking about me and Prowl recently.”

“It’s been that obvious?” Sideswipe leaned back, nearly turning to leave until Jazz motioned him to stay. It was just a short simple gesture, easily missable to others, but Sideswipe stilled and relaxed again, as much as he could.

“I have to apologize for putting you in that situation the other day.” Jazz said.

“I did like it.” Sideswipe said, even though he didn’t know exactly what to think. So he took a sip out of his energon cube as he looked aside.

“I like being risky. I like figuring out how others are.” Jazz said. “I was pretty sure you would have gotten angry enough to go confront us, but you didn’t until after Prowl got off.”

Sideswipe played with the cube a bit, thinking about it. “It’s hard enough to get a frag in peace, I figured I could at least teach them a lesson after they got off. I didn’t know it were you guys.”

“At least Prowl took it well. I usually try to pick targets that both me and my partner likes.” Jazz smiled. “It gets less messy that way.”

Sideswipe froze, his cube forgotten as he stared at it, then looked up at Jazz.

“Prowl likes me?” Sideswipe asked, unable to contain the surprise and the relief in his voice.

“Ah, so that’s why you’ve been asking around.” Jazz leaned back and took a sip from his own cube. “Nearly everyone fancies you, more so than your twin brother. Except Mirage, he hates how upfront you are about everything.” He laughed. “So then, you didn’t know Prowl had an interface array until then?”

“Something like that.” Sideswipe muttered and took a large swig.

“Was it something else then?” Jazz asked. “Like a certain quirk in Prowl’s design? I saw your face when we explained it.”

“I had heard of knotting before.” Sideswipe said low, unsure how much of an issue that was with Jazz or Prowl. “Now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You know that they do make toys with knots,” Jazz smiled sincerely. “Maybe that might be enough for you.”

Sideswipe just covered his face in his hands.

“Already tried?” Jazz asked and got an embarrassed nod in return. “So what went wrong?”

Sideswipe would never admit to releasing that high-pitched embarrassed noise. Jazz would never bring it up. “I’m just picturing Prowl there, that he has me pinned, stuck.” Sideswipe finally uncovered his face, only because he really felt the need for a swig from his cube. He regretted having the non-intoxicating energon, because he really should have known he needed that for better courage.

“Ever thought about being tied?” Jazz tried to help.

“Pit no. Not for me.” Sideswipe quickly answered. No, that wasn’t his idea of fun, though he wondered what in the pit was wrong with him if he wanted to be stuck to Prowl but didn’t want to be tied up and fragged that way. It did sound the same, but when it came to his likes, it couldn’t be more diametrically opposed.

“You have it bad.” Jazz whistled. “What are you going to do about it?”

Sideswipe stilled, recalling why he went to Jazz in the first place. He took a careful sip as he collected his thoughts, recalling what he wanted to say before arriving to the table, but dropping the arguments that didn’t fit anymore.

“You and Prowl are in an open relationship, right?” Sideswipe asked, breathing in relief as Jazz nodded. “So I was kinda wondering why it is that you are known for having more partners while Prowl sticks to you? Is the relationship only open on your end?”

“Not really.” Jazz shrugged. “Prowl’s careful.”

“But you said he probably fancies me.”

“Sides, he definitely fancies you since he allowed you to join us.” Jazz smiled. “But how many do you think there are here that own a false spike with a knot?” The smile turned into a grin. “He can’t have it any other way, and he’s too bossy to take it. I’ve had him twice since we started. And we started a while ago.”

“Alright, but how do I bring this up to him?” Sideswipe asked. “ _I know you got a knot and I’m getting off on the idea of you knotting me?_ ”

“I was recording that one.” Jazz smirked. “You want me to send it over to him and tell him where you are?”

“Pit no.” Sideswipe said.

“In any case, I told him where you are and that you want to talk about the day where you walked in on us.” Jazz smiled and stood up. “Your chances will probably go from good to slim if you decide to bolt.” He then turned around, hips swaying in a bit more titillating manner as he turned around and walked away.

Sideswipe just buried his face in his palms, his half-finished cube forgotten in front of him. When he heard footsteps coming close to his table he looked up, seeing Prowl approaching.

It wasn’t the Prowl he was used to. He was relaxed instead of stiff, he walked with his legs dragging a bit instead of walking with the commanding confidence. He was Normal, for the lack of a better word. And he carried two cubes, both apparently with a slight tinge of some high-grade.

“What did Jazz tell you?” Sideswipe asked.

“Just that you wanted to discuss with me something relating to that night couple of weeks ago.” Prowl answered as he sat down in the same seat that Jazz had occupied. “And to bring you something to relax, preferably this.” He pushed one of the cubes out to Sideswipe, who accepted it as he pushed his old half-finished cube aside. High grade sounded far better right now, no matter how diluted.

“I -” Sideswipe sighed. “Thanks.” He played with the cube a bit. “If he only told you that, then I probably have to reassure you it isn’t bad. No hard feelings from me, how about you?” He asked.

“Nothing on my end.” Prowl said and took a careful calculated sip out of his cube.

“Jazz told me you probably fancy me.” Sideswipe said, looking at Prowl who just looked back. No immediate reaction, just this faint neutral language. That Sideswipe might be correct. “That if you didn’t then you would have done something about it that night, told me to scram or something.”

“He’s right.” Prowl said. “I know we did put you in an awkward position back there. Usually the matter of threesomes have to be, well, planned, for it to work without wrinkles. But I take it that in this case there is a wrinkle?”

“Not that much.” Sideswipe shrugged as he smirked. “Because if you fancy me, and I fancy you -” He paused, “- and your knot.” He added just as Prowl was about to say anything.

Prowl aborted whatever he was about to say, looking at Sideswipe with less of a curious glance and more calculating one.

“Jazz told me you like spiking him. And that you were kinda like him, not that bothered with having an open relationship. But you don’t have a lot of options with that mod of yours.”

“Not a mod.” Prowl interjected quickly.

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Sideswipe shrank a bit even though he knew that he shouldn’t need a reason to. Prowl wasn’t as unattainable as he had thought, but the thought was still lingering in his head that any mistake and he could say goodbye to actually realize his fantasies.

“But you’re willing to look past that?” Prowl asked.

“Not as much as looking past it and more embracing it.” Sideswipe admitted. He had to get that out in the clear now. “I mean, ever since I realized you had a knot it has become like a -” Sideswipe scoffed.

“You want it?” Prowl asked, and Sideswipe swore that he had actually sounded surprised. Pit yeah he wanted it, maybe Prowl wasn’t used to getting fetishists hounding him for a kinky frag?

“I want it.” Sideswipe said, not wanting to sound too desperate though he was sure that Prowl already knew. That he had already gone to Jazz about it and one did not really do that if all they wanted was a normal frag. At least “wanting” it sounded less desperate than _“needing”_ it.

Prowl pulled out a datapad out from subspace, looking at it. “I don’t want to do it tonight. It might get a bit too awkward if we rush things, you understand?”

Sideswipe nodded when he realized Prowl was actually asking a question and not making a general statement. “Okay, should we meet up in few days?”

“I was thinking four days.” Prowl answered. “We’re both off then, and I know of a space we can use without any problems or interruptions. Unless you want Jazz to join us?”

“No, not Jazz.” Sideswipe shook his head. “As much fun as it was to join you two I’m not looking for a threesome.”

“Of course. So next week, around this time, here?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah.” Sideswipe smiled. I’m good with that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Neither of them cancelled on the plans. They met again in the messhall, four days later. They just talked, had drinks, good high grade this time, but not at all enough to feel anything but a buzz and warmth in their systems. They both wanted to be kind of sober for this, but not too sober.

It was still a bit surprising for Sideswipe that Prowl did in fact want it. He had expected the tactician to be turned off by the fact that Sideswipe was just a frontliner, but as they talked Prowl revealed that he did feel strong attraction to others based on physical appearances. Like nearly anyone else.

So it was a bit hard for Sideswipe to admit to himself that he hadn’t considered Prowl at all until he heard about the knot. But Prowl was warming up to him, which was crucial if they were both going into the berth and not have any hesitations about it.

Soon enough they knew that they had taken up the table for long enough time and both left. Together. There was no shyness about it between them, even though Sideswipe was aware that this would enter the rumor mill since this was the first time the two of them were really communicating in public and not in a work environment, aside from that impromptu meeting Jazz set up.

Sideswipe felt nervous as they entered the small room, with a berth that was barely big enough for both of them. But given what they were about to do, it was big enough for that. Suddenly the touches and strokes that they had done to each other seemed far more intimate and created ripples of sensual feelings and elicited responses that made them have to suppress their vocalizers.

But when Sideswipe moved to kiss Prowl on the face that Prowl pushed slightly against his face. Not forceful, but it carried a clear message. No kisses. Sideswipe didn’t ask, he just nodded. He knew. Kissing was often an intimate act and this was their first time. Maybe later, maybe never, but Sideswipe didn’t care which.

“How do you want me?” Prowl asked as he directed Sideswipe towards the berth.

Sideswipe let him lead him, sitting up on the berth without losing contact with Prowl. “Above me. Facing me. That’s not a problem, is it?” He asked. He didn’t know how it would really work with the knot. But he was sure that it couldn’t be that hard.

“I’m good with that.” Prowl smiled, letting go of Sideswipe so he could lie down on the berth as Prowl clambered on the berth. Prowl lied down on top of him, looking at him while running his fingers across Sideswipe’s chest kibble. The flat hood was different from Prowl’s hood, which stood out and was the only thing stopping them from really getting close. Sideswipe grinned and started fondling Prowl’s bumper, chuckling as he pictured Prowl and Jazz doing this.

“What’s so funny?” Prowl asked.

“Nothing really.” Sideswipe grinned as he stroked under of the hood, though it wasn’t as sensitive as he hoped. But Prowl just smiled in return, withdrawing his hands so he took Sideswipe’s hand, directing them on the side of the hood and to the sides of his waist. As Sideswipe started working those spots in earnest he saw how Prowl shuddered from the touch before he went back to Sideswipe, now him working out on how to get Sideswipe revved up.

Sideswipe didn’t even need Prowl’s forward trick on guiding him. Prowl simply honed in on the white part of his waist and teased him with light touches. Sideswipe groaned, allowing Prowl full access and allowing himself to immerse into that touch.

And of course it was him that gave up first, his right hand going down to Prowl’s waist, thumbing around the spike cover. Prowl shuddered again, lifting himself up and shuttering his optics. If he was trying to resist, he was doing a bad job at it as the spike sprang free and Sideswipe was quick to get it into his palm. Prowl whined low when Sideswipe carefully squeezed the spike, massaging it into full pressurization.

But that distraction didn’t last long as Prowl realized that Sideswipe was moving quickly, so he bent down again, his venting hitching for a moment as Sideswipe squeezed again, and he palmed the valve cover.

“Open?” Prowl asked. He asked. Sideswipe had been expecting some commands or more forceful manner. But apparently not. Sideswipe grinned, and it wasn’t until Prowl danced his fingers around the seams that Sideswipe moaned and let it slide.

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Prowl asked grinning as he rested his fingers on the valve walls. They were already moist with Sideswipe getting revved up with the foreplay. He canted his hips up slightly, trying to get those fingers to do more than just rest on him.

“Not anymore.” Sideswipe answered, shuddering as the hand moved, the fingers ghosting over his valve and he twitched as one of them touched exterior node that wasn’t even fully swollen.

“No, just needy.” Prowl said.

“Not as needy as you.” Sideswipe said as he was frustrated with not getting proper stimulation to his valve, so he rubbed his thumb over the head of Prowl’s spike, eliciting a low shout from him and thrust his hips forwards towards the stimulation, so Sideswipe gave the spike another light squeeze.

Prowl tried to regulate his ventilations but as Sideswipe wasn’t stopping with his spike Prowl finally realized how to make him stop that and how he would regain control of himself again. He plunged couple of fingers between the valve folds, then curled one into the valve itself. That was enough shock for Sideswipe to stop his relenting teasing and shudder as he bowed into the touch.

“Which one of us wants it more again, hm?” Prowl smirked as he thrust the finger in and out, and just as Sideswipe was getting used to it he added another finger. Sideswipe trembled and was easily pushed down by Prowl who only needed barely ghosting touch to make him lie down flat on his back as he worked his valve.

“Come on, do it.” Sideswipe said, canting his hips up, presenting his valve at the best angle possible for Prowl. He moved with Prowl’s thrusts and touches, growing frustrated but he didn’t want to show it. His ventilation hitched as Prowl withdrew for a moment only to pay more attention to the glistening exterior node, rubbing it and making Sideswipe almost jump at the sudden pleasurable touches.

Sideswipe opened his mouth to beg some more but before he could say anything Prowl inched forwards on the berth so that their interface arrays were closer to each other, close enough to start. Sideswipe inched forwards to meet him until Prowl pushed down on his waist as he held his own spike. Sideswipe went still, only tilting his head forwards in time to see Prowl lining up his spike with Sideswipe’s valve. Though he didn’t need to see it to feel that spike glide into him.

Prowl did go careful, going shallow at first, taking each thrust slow and going keeper each time, no matter how much Sideswipe encouraged him to just get on with it. Even though it was a pace that Sideswipe wasn’t that familiar with, he moaned with each small thrust. He didn’t need to, but Sideswipe had the feeling Prowl needed all the encouragement he could get.

Sideswipe felt a bit confused when he realized that Prowl was as deep as he could get, when the thrusts became faster and regular and never going any deeper. But then he realized that nope, the knot wouldn’t be apparent now, or else he would have felt it when he was fondling Prowl’s spike. But he didn’t mind too much. Prowl seemed to be proving himself quite good, knot or not. He let his valve flex around Prowl, eliciting a groan from him as he paused while deep into Sideswipe.

Then Prowl continued, going faster. Prowl adjusted his position, lifting up one of Sideswipe’s legs to give him ample access to the valve, going even deeper. Sideswipe just arched back, allowing himself to revel in the feel of the interface, to let that spike bounce him back and forth on the berth. He gripped the edges of the berth, tensing up while Prowl was seemingly the one keeping him grounded. Sideswipe’s didn’t moan as much as shout low with each thrust, having the nodes feed him all the sensory information about Prowl’s spike and how it glided in him, unhindered by his already slick valve.

Overload hit him hard and he bowed forwards, shouting as his whole body wracked with the charge of the overload. He was stiff as his whole body trembled, as his valve spasmed around Prowl’s spike. Prowl continued thrusting, extending the overload and rocking him with the aftershocks of the overload.

As Sideswipe came down from that high Prowl slowed down, letting go of Sideswipe’s leg and rested his hands on Sideswipe’s chest.

“Already?”

Sideswipe quickly recovered as he looked up, seeing the same nervousness on Prowl as he had heard in his voice. He wasn’t about to sit up right about now, but he wasn’t gonna gloat in his overload glow.

“It’s not a problem.” Sideswipe quickly tried to reassure Prowl. “You can finish however you like.”

“It’s not that.” Prowl said, then moaned as Sideswipe intentionally flexed his valve around Prowl’s spike, trying to urge him to continue.

“Then what is it, you’re still raring to go, right?” Sideswipe said, stroking those hot spots on Prowl.

“It’s easier if we come at the same time.” Prowl said. “The knot gets big.”

“Easier, but not impossible, right?” Sideswipe grinned, flexing again, thrusting himself up and doing the touches. He wanted Prowl to start again, he wanted Prowl to know how much he wanted this. Prowl’s shout of pleasure seemed to say that he was certainly wanting some more action.

“Could hurt.” Prowl said.

“Then I brought it onto myself. Wouldn’t be the first time I hurt myself, be it on the battlefield or in berth.” Sideswipe answered. “Please? For me?” He asked. He gave his valve another squeeze.

Prowl mulled it over, but didn’t stop Sideswipe from going all the thrusting. Then Prowl nodded, pushing his hands down on Sideswipe who grinned in return as Prowl continued thrusting.

Sideswipe let the feeling of that spike pleasure him even though it would be ways off until the next overload, at least his valve didn’t feel sore at all. While Prowl pushed on him Sideswipe used that to push back into each thrust. He let his vents huff whenever Prowl hit him deepest, and soon enough Sideswipe’s hands were on Prowl’s bumper, first at the front to brace himself, then with soft touches to the sides and to the waist, working to pleasure Prowl in more ways than with his valve.

Prowl began to move faster, his ventilations becoming louder as he was now more shouting with each thrust. Then Prowl slowed down, just a bit as he tried to regulate his venting to a more even pace.

“Do it.” Sideswipe said before Prowl could even ask. Prowl nodded and the few second hesitation melted away as he continued thrusting, chasing down the overload that Sideswipe was sure that he not only wanted but needed. Prowl suddenly stopped bracing against Sideswipe, relaxed his hands and rested on top of him as much as his forward hood allowed. He shouted as he overloaded into Sideswipe’s valve, and Sideswipe shuddered as he imagined how that transfluid would splash up his valve, feeling the tickling of the uppermost nodes that even Prowl hadn’t managed to reach when thrusting into him.

And as Prowl was shivering on top of him, there was a different feeling in his valve. Not up deep into it, but near the rim of it. Sideswipe twitched, unnoticed by Prowl, as he felt the base of Prowl’s spike expand. It was already larger than before and it kept going. Sideswipe moaned as he felt that expansion stretch his valve, deeper than he thought it would.

Prowl got his venting even just around the time the knot stopped expanding. He looked up at Sideswipe, who smiled softly in turn. Prowl returned that smile, though Sideswipe could have sworn it looked more awkward.

“Primus it’s big.” Sideswipe said as he tried to map how his valve was like with that knot in him.

“I hope you knew that before we did this.” Prowl said.

“I had an inkling.” Sideswipe grinned, pulling a bit against Prowl and felt that knot catch him, stopping him from moving any further. He pushed further but stopped when he felt the tug becoming more painful. He eased up again, but pulled Prowl down with him so both of them could properly relax.

“How are you?” Prowl asked.

“Primus this was a good one.” Sideswipe said. “You?”

“I admit that I did enjoy it.” Prowl said. “I didn’t think you would be so responsive.”

“Same here!” Sideswipe laughed, unable to resist the temptation to pull again. It didn’t feel that good by any chance, but the thought that he and Prowl were stuck to each other got to him in a way he hadn’t thought of before. “I thought that I would have to do some real effort to get you in the mood.”

“Well, it didn’t take you much to overload.” Prowl said.

“Next time I’ll be better at it.” Sideswipe grinned. “I’ve just been thinking about this for so long that when it happened for real it was too much too fast.” He twitched his hips again, feeling the knot inside of him. He wondered how Prowl managed to get Jazz off in this situation, as he wasn’t feeling that much stimulation.

Prowl suddenly took a hold of his hips, forcing the two of them flush together as he moved on the berth until he was sitting up while Sideswipe was laying down. Experimentally he let Sideswipe go couple of times, until finally getting Sideswipe properly on him and joined while Prowl was comfortably sitting up and Sideswipe was comfortable on his back.

“Better?” Prowl asked, letting his hands stroke Sideswipe’s waist.

“Oh yeah.” Sideswipe grinned. He wasn’t quite able to twitch again in his position without exerting more effort, but he allowed himself to relax. “Primus, I’m really stuck, aren’t I?” His fans suddenly clicked to a higher setting. Sideswipe flinched in surprise and slight embarrassment. He was still hot and very much wanting another overload and for some reason being stuck was getting him hot and bothered again.

Prowl just smiled in response. Not quite a smirk, but there was a lot of gloating in that smile. “Yes, stuck.” Prowl said. “On your back with me over you. Does that get you going again?” Prowl asked, his hands stroking Sideswipe’s waist in those maddening light touches that sent tiny shocks through Sideswipe’s body down to his interface array.

“Pit yes.” Sideswipe said when Prowl paused for a bit. Sideswipe was pretty sure Prowl stopped only to get a coherent answer from Sideswipe. Or he stopped so he could make Sideswipe say it, begging for more.

“Doesn’t feel fair to have you keep waiting then.” Prowl said and his hips twitched while Sideswipe whined in frustration. He couldn’t withdraw fully and the thrust he made was too shallow for Sideswipe to enjoy at all. Prowl did it couple of more times before stopping, slightly concerned look replacing the smile.

“You got Jazz off by doing that.” Sideswipe said slightly frustrated, confused as of why it wasn’t working for him.

“This is the first time you’re taking a knot.” Prowl answered as he stopped moving his hips altogether, replacing that with his hands stroking Sideswipe sensually. “Your valve is not used to it but there is another way.”

“How?” Sideswipe asked and bent forwards, only for Prowl to push him back down with one hand while the other went down to Sideswipe’s array. Sideswipe was confused for a moment, not in a mood to release his spike, but Prowl’s hand went further down.

And thumbed his exterior node.

“Primus!” Sideswipe shouted, having been too preoccupied with the knot and spike to realize that was an option. He shivered as Prowl used his index finger to play with his node while his other hand, no longer keeping Sideswipe down, was now making sure that Sideswipe’s twitches were not pulling him away from Prowl.

“You’re a handful.” Prowl said as he struggled with Sideswipe who was straining against the stimulation. Sideswipe was just feeling a bit too much. The spike, the knot, Prowl’s weight on him, Prowl rubbing his node. Sideswipe was getting afraid he would grip the berth’s edges too hard.

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.” Sideswipe vented harshly. For Sideswipe, this wasn’t a gradual buildup, it was a violent one as he was unable to get away from it. He reveled in that feeling, straining against the knot despite Prowl’s best efforts, feeling the dull pain of the pull adding even more on it.

Sideswipe screamed as he overloaded, his body trembling and he couldn’t control it. Prowl let go, unwilling to push Sideswipe even further by playing with the node during his overload. He pushed on Sideswipe’s chest, unwilling to hurt him or have him hurt himself.

When Sideswipe finally felt the overload ebb from him, he tried to control his venting. That had been a pretty hard one. Sideswipe looked up, seeing Prowl’s concern evident in both his face and doorwings. Sideswipe quickly smiled, placing his hands on Prowl’s legs.

“Are you okay?” Prowl asked.

“More than okay.” Sideswipe said. “Primus, I’ve not had any like this in a while!” Sideswipe grinned. He tried to twitch, but Prowl pushed on his hips. Sideswipe could still feel that knot in him. “You and Jazz were out by this time.” Sideswipe said low, more puzzled than afraid.

“Jazz is used to withdraws when the knot is still big.” Prowl answered. “Since this is your first time, we better stay until the knot is mostly deflated.”

“How long will that take?” Sideswipe asked, testing it again.

“Depends, I’m thinking half an hour longer.” Prowl answered.

“Half an hour?” Sideswipe asked. “Yeah, I think I can do that, but no more playing with my node. Primus, I’m done.”

“I figured as much.” Prowl grinned.


End file.
